Demasiado joven
by asesina kuroevans
Summary: Flippy es un soldado en plena guerra, no ha pasado de lo peor, aun, en una de sus misiones encuentra una pequeña pelirroja, que sucederá con ellos?, mal sumary XD, psd: el titulo no tiene que ver con hora de aventura, solo era que le acomodaba mas :3
1. prologo: un joven en la guerra

**Hola~  
como vi que tenia tanta aprobación con mi anterior fic, decidí hacer otro de esta pareja que me encanta :3 y bueno, no subía nada nuevo por falta de tiempo…. La universidad Dx…. Otra vez les dire mi sufrimiento en ella XD por ahora solo el fic nyan! Espero que les guste.**

Flippy POV:

Me encontraba corriendo entremedio de los árboles, entre ese sendero con el objetivo de cumplir nuestra misión, en mi espalda llevaba una pesada mochila con todo el equipo necesario ante cualquier caso, en mi cabeza la boina que hacía alusión a mi uniforme puesto, en mis manos llevaba un rifle para poder defenderme en caso de una emboscada y a mis oídos el sonido de mis compañeros en los auriculares los cuales anunciaban que estaba cerca del lugar, pues en estos tiempos de guerra hay que estar atentos ante cualquier inminencia enemiga como buenos soldados entrenados.

Llevaba ya varios kilómetros recorridos, asique decidí descansar un poco para retomar el aire y beber un poco de agua, ya que este clima no era muy favorable, deje caer mi boina mientras me apoyaba en mis rodillas con mis manos con la respiración un poco cortada – suspire – donde será que están mis compañeros, si todo va bien en la misión, ellos ya debieron… No pude continuar, el sonido estrepitoso de una explosión interrumpió mis pensamientos, seguidos de un "misión cumplida" al otro lado de mis auriculares, mis compañeros se adelantaron e hicieron volar la base secreta a unos 100 metros más adelante.

Hey chicos, sí que se adelantaron en esto, debieron esperarme no? – reí un poco mientras bromeaba, me comunicaba a través del auricular que traía equipado ya que este tenía un micrófono para comunicarse.

Ja! No te creas Flippy, fue difícil tratar de controlar a Mouse, sabes lo que le fascina el sonido de las explosiones – explicaba un poco unos de mis mejores amigos, Sneaky.

Gracias, gracias, no me lo agradezcan tanto amigos – decía Mouse por su lado – hey Flippy, ¿dónde te encuentras ahora?

Esto… ah!, estoy cerca no te preocupes, solo deben darme su ubicación y los encontraremos.

Me temo que eso no será posible Flippy – dijo Sneaky serio.

¿sucede algo malo? ¿están bien? – pregunte preocupado.

Silencio – no hubo respuesta, me empecé a preocupar aún más, asique decidí pararme rápidamente y encaminarme hacia la zona donde probablemente podrían estar, el problema fue que no me pude mover ya que inesperadamente fui emboscado por alguien detrás mío, quien me agarro del hombro y… ¿desordeno me cabello?

Me gire rápidamente y dirigí mi vista hacia la persona que me había tomado por sorpresa, dios estos chicos, era Sneaky quien reía al ver mi expresión de sorpresa, llevaba su uniforme de camuflaje entre otros accesorios, realmente era el amo de sigilo, sabia esconderse bien desde siempre. – dios sí que me diste un susto bro… y ¿Mouse? – pregunte.

Será tu señor Mouse ahora muajajajaja – se reía el nombrado mientras se incorporaba con nosotros.

Sueña más - dijimos al unísono yo y Sneaky mientras rodábamos los ojos.

Ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos, desde siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que éramos apenas unos niños, nos divertíamos, reíamos y hacíamos travesuras los tres, como los mosqueteros. Sí que la pasábamos bien, y bueno… la verdad del porque venimos a parar aquí juntos en esta guerra es simple.

Solíamos ser demasiado traviesos, Mouse hacia estallar los inodoros de la escuela (el de mi casa ¬¬), el laboratorio del colegio por añadirle pólvora a una reacción química muy volátil, la oficina del director, su auto, el gimnasio para no tener acondicionamiento físico entre muchas otras cosas. Sneaky por su lado, era un experto en las fugas y esconderse, nunca lo encontraban, sabia camuflarse bien donde sea; y por mi lado… yo siempre los acompañaban y ayudaba en idear planes, éramos realmente traviesos, esa fue la causa de que tanto el director del colegio y nuestros padres decidieran mandarnos a la escuela militarizada para enderezarnos, y bueno, como es obvio, estallo la guerra y fuimos los primeros en ser enviados, por la otra parte, nuestros padres no objetaron en nada, ya que para ellos era un orgullo que sus hijos sirvieran a su nación.

Y hemos aquí, llevamos algunos años aquí, ya tenemos 20 años omitiendo algunas diferencias de meses, defendiendo con nuestra vida nuestra nación y protegiendo a nuestros compañeros, de los cuales varios nos han dejado ya, lo único que me alegra es que nosotros seguimos juntos aun en estos tiempos difíciles como los mejores amigos que somos.

Era otro día de misiones, me habían mandado a revisar un pequeño pueblo, una zona que había estado en medio de un enfrentamiento entre el enemigo, por suerte ganamos. Mis compañeros se encontraban en la zona norte de este pueblito y yo por mi parte estaba en el este.

Por donde caminaba lo único que encontraba eran ruinas, cuerpos, sangre, escombros tendidos por doquier de lo que probablemente habría sido un alegre pueblo, asomaba mi cabeza a observar a través de las ventanas rotas de algunas de las casas en busca de cosas que se pudieran rescatar, como comida entre otras cosas; y así seguía mi rumbo en la desolada vereda que me encontraba, bueno, al menos eso creía, ya que unos cuantos pasos más allá escuche un leve lloriqueo.

Me causo un poco de extrañeza asique me encamine hacia el lugar donde probablemente se escuchaba, era una casa que estaba algo destruida, pero en lo que es la estructura todavía se encontraba estable, entre en ella con facilidad ya que no tenía puerta y debido a la ausencia del techo estaba toda iluminada, aunque debido a tanta suciedad de escombros y algunos rastros de sangre era algo sombría, seguí andando con cautela hasta que al llegar a una talvez… habitación, en el rincón de esta se encontraba una pequeña chica de probablemente 8-10 años de cabellos largos y rojizos que de seguro le llegaban hasta más debajo de su cintura, estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas mientras lloraba muy tristemente, su rasgado vestido rosa tapaba un poco sus piernas, realmente me dio pena verla así.

Me acerque lentamente hacia ella para no asustarla, y pose suavemente mi mano en su cabeza, ella subió rápidamente la mirada para luego mirarme aterrada, esos ojos color carmesí claro llenos de lágrimas me enternecieron, supongo que fue debido a que era un soldado del bando enemigo, le sonreí para calmarla, y le seque con un pañuelo que traía las lágrimas de sus ojos, acaricie su mejilla para que confiara un poco más en mí, - no tienes por qué temer, mi intención no es hacerte daño – le dije tiernamente, ella solo me miraba un poco sorprendida.

¿Tus padres? – pregunte, ella me miraba tristemente, no respondía – ¿sabes dónde están? – insistí de nuevo, ella negó, - fa… fallecieron – pregunte con un gesto, ella lloro nuevamente, eso quería decir que lamentablemente era una huérfana ahora.

No te preocupes, no estarás sola – dije con pena – ven conmigo – le extendí mi mano para levantarla, ella la tomo tímidamente.

La guie hacia afuera, como no traía zapatos la cargue en mis hombros para que no se lastimara más, se notaba que tenía algunos cortes y tenía el rostro algo sucio, aun así ella era adorable. Y así la lleve hacia la base, no sé por qué, pero al verla algo me dictaba dentro de mí que tenía que protegerla.

_Continuara…._

**Les gusto? Comenten su parecer, si tienen alguna petición veré la manera de anexarla a esta historia :3**

**Sin mas, nos vemos ;D **


	2. capitulo 1: la pequeña Flaky

Capítulo 1: la enigmática chica.

Flippy POV:

Llevaba un tiempo tratando de poder hacerla hablar algunas palabras de nuestro idioma, poder comunicarme con la pequeña Flaky, pero era dificil siempre tenía esa expresión triste en su rostro, intentaba hacerla sonreír con gestos o chistes, aunque creo que no entiende lo que le digo, aunque no hablamos el mismo idioma como es pequeña no debería hacerle difícil aprender; mis amigos no me han dado problemas, se ha podido ocultar bien en la base solo que no paran de molestarme desde que la traje.

Flash back:

Me encontraba camino a la base con la pequeña niña que rescate cargando en mis hombros, ella llevaba a poyada sus brazos cruzados en mi cabeza, no mencionaba ninguna palabra yo solo seguía mi marcha, una vez halla me encontré con mis amigos.

- Hey Flippy!, que taa…..al… ¡¿pero qué?! – dijo Sneaky con una cara de impresión inmensa.

- ¿Qué, que sucede snea….. WUT?! – exclamo Mouse – no creí que te gustaran las lolis Flippy – me dijo pícaramente.

- Loli? Que?!... NO!, es una niña – dije algo molesto.

- Oh… ya veo, jamás pensé en mi vida que eras un pedobear – concluyo Sneaky.

- P-pero qué?!, no es eso!, la encontré sola en el pueblo bombardeado, la traje aquí para cuidarla, no merece esto – dije suspirando.

- Bueno, bueno, ten sentido del humor hombre, además sabes que compañeros nuestros traen chicas para "divertirse" – dijo Mouse con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- Amigo no tienes remedio – me rei – a todo esto…. Me podrían ayudar a ocultarla, temo que si la encuentran la lleven a los hogares para niños huérfanos de la guerra.

- Amigo no te preocupes, déjalo a nosotros – dijo mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Mouse y se señala con el pulgar.

- Claro – rio Mouse mientras se soltaba del agarre de Sneaky - pero no crees que necesita una peinada y no se… prendas, su vestido esta rasgado, puede que este herida – reitero mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Tienes razón, pero no está herida, ya la revise – mala elección de palabras, me miraron lujuriosamente de nuevo - ¡¿pueden madurar tan solo un momento?! – dije molesto mientras les pegaba en la cabeza a ambos, me volteé a mirar a la pequeña quien estaba detrás mío sentada en el piso abrazándose sus piernas.

- Oh… - me acerque a ella y acaricie un poco su cabeza, me pareció verla sonreír por tan solo unos segundos pero luego seguía su misma expresión de tristeza – tranquila.

- Esto… iré por una silla y por un recipiente para limpiarla – dijo Sneaky.

- Y yo por un peine y comida, debe tener hambre – dijo Mouse.

Y así empezamos la tarea cambiarle esas prendas y arreglarla un poco, comenzamos primero con un baño, Sneaky había traído una tinaja en donde lavábamos nuestra ropa eso si, que una vez listo su baño salieron ambos para que no se asustara la pequeña, trate de darle a entender que se bañaría al parecer ella entendió ya que asintió a que le ayudara, por un cierto modo me recordó la vez que tuve que darle un baño mi prima Giggles cuando era pequeña, talle bien su espalda, piernas y brazos, mientras que al mismo tiempo corroboraba que no tuviera ningún tipo de lesión – dios que precavido soy – la seque con una toalla y la senté en la silla que había traído Sneaky.

- Amigo ¿Cuántos años tiene? Yo diría que ocho – comento Sneaky.

- Te equivocas viejo, yo diría que tiene diez – reitero Mouse.

- Pues… no lo se.

- ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama? – pregunto Mouse.

- Esto… la verdad es que no lo se – dije mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera.

- Bueno… pero más importante, ¿Qué se pondrá esta pequeña? – pregunto Sneaky.

Era verdad, no había pensado en eso, debía buscar algo que colocarle asique decidí darme vueltas por la zona de camas de la base para encontrar ropa, entre búsqueda y hurgamientos de ropa de mis compañeros encontré algo que le acomodaría bien. Una vez de regreso me encontré a mis amigos esmerados con peinarle su cabello.

- Que sucede? – pregunte curioso, conversaban entre ellos mientras se afanaban con su larga cabellera rojiza.

- Oh Flippy, ya le encontramos un nombre – dijeron ambos sonrientes.

- Enserio?, ¿cuál? – pregunte curioso.

- Flaky? – algo curioso.

- Sip, es que tiene bastante caspa y además va con ella no lo crees? – bueno si lo ponían en ese punto sonaba razonable y además bonito dejando de lado su significado.

- Suena bien, qué opinas? – le pregunte a la pequeña, ella solo me miraba intrigada, creo que aún no me entendía, en una de esas sus padres le enseñaron a no hablar con extraños y por eso es que no me dice nada…. Es una teoría razonable.

- Por cierto, ¿Qué prendas encontraste para ella? – pregunto Sneaky.

- Cierto!, mira – dije mientras se las enseñaba a Flaky.

- ¡¿PERO QUE?! Porque mi ropa! – dijo molesto Mouse.

- Porque de todos los nuestros compañeros y de nosotros tu eres el más bajito – argumente mientras Sneaky tenía un ataque de risa.

- No es justo! Ya creceré! Lo verán todos! – dijo casi en un berrinche.

Luego de esa discusión le coloque los short pants de Mouse junto con su playera negra, le quedaba larga casi como un vestido, y los short pants como pantalones normales, realmente era chiquitita, ella solo miraba las prendas examinando como les quedaba – lo lamento pero no encontré nada más que te pudiera quedar bien – le dije, ella me miro un poco extrañada para luego decir algo que no entendí, bueno… es un alivio saber que no es muda.

Fin de Flash back.

Luego de eso así siguieron las semanas, ella se mantenía reservada, en las noches lloraba, su tristeza era algo que yo quería definitivamente sacar, anhelaba verla sonreír y encontrarle por lómenos algún vestido y zapatos, eso será lo primero que busque cuando salga de nuevo a una misión cerca de un pueblo.

* * *

Me encontraba de regreso de una misión, la cual me esmere en hacer corta, Mouse se quedó en a base cuidando de la pequeña Flaky y junto con Sneaky nos dedicamos a colocar minas dentro de un rango optimo evitando las emboscadas de algún enemigo, de regreso a la base decidí tomar el camino del bosque como atajo, y trataba de no perder de vista a Sneaky ya que él siempre supo cómo camuflarse bien. Me encontraba caminando entremedio de algunos arbustos cuando de repente a la distancia divise un pequeño conejito color marrón, era muy bonito y pequeño, de seguro a Flaky le gustara, asique me decidí a atraparlo, una tarea complicada pero afortunadamente exitosa, ya que lo logre atrapar y lo envolví con mi chaqueta cuidando de que respirara pero no escapara, mi amigo claro, solo se dedicó a reír ya que realmente me veía chistoso a la siga de un conejo entremedio de los arbustos y matorrales en donde en más de una ocasión me azote contra algunas ramas. Una vez ya todo listo, seguimos nuestro rumbo.

Llegamos a la base, y ahí me encontré con Mouse, quien estaba conversando con ella animadamente – extraño – me acerque a ellos, en cuanto me vio ella dijo hola… me asombre mucho y me emocione escucharla decir eso.

- Como?… - pregunte, era increíble.

- Pues… no fue tan difícil, yo les enseñe a hablar un poco a mis hermanos pequeños – dijo Mouse orgullosamente.

- Vaya… te felicito, por lómenos sabes hacer algo más aparte de hacer estallar cosas – bromeo Sneaky.

Y así comenzó una pequeña discusión entre ellos, la pequeña Flaky solo los observaba curiosa, sentada en el césped, yo por mi parte me acerque a ella y le enseñe el pequeño regalo que le traía, una vez que ella lo vio se emocionó mucho – misión cumplida, logre hacerla sonreír – lo tomo y lo abrazo, sonreía mientras lo acariciaba, yo me coloque en cuclillas solo para observarla a su altura como sonreirá mientras lo acariciaba, por su parte el conejito estaba tranquilo, eso es un alivio ya que estoy algo cansado para tener que volver a buscarlo; la pequeña Flaky me observo por un rato para luego reir y abrazarme, eso realmente fue muy tierno, yo correspondí a su abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza – pequeña Flaky… - susurre, realmente es una pequeña adorable.

_Continuara…._

**Que les parecio?, les gusto?, espero que si, si me tardo un poco para subir las demás partes tengan paciencia, lucho contra el tiempo XD, agradecimientos a.. **** .yui21, mi primer review :3**

**Comenten su parecer… sin más, nos vemos! :D**


End file.
